Siempre en mi corazón
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Fic dedicatorio para Sumomo21, un SumomoTsu ¡Espero que te guste! Un One-shot.


**Disclaimer:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus creadores son Level-5**

* * *

><p>"Siempre en mi corazón"<p>

Max, quiero decirte que siempre estas en mi corazón desde que te vi la primera vez. No puedo parar de pensar en ti día y noche hasta incluso a causa de eso me desconcentro en clases, mis padres me regañan pero eso me da igual. Quiero decirte que te amo pero no puedo a veces maldigo mi timidez porque cuando te veo me quedo sin aliento y tiemblo por todo.

Y allá tú, piensas que estoy enferma o me siento mal siempre me llevas a la enfermería una preocupación innecesaria mi única medicina eres tú y solo tú.

Hoy, me decido a decirte lo que siento hacia a ti esperando salir de clases e irme rápidamente a la secundaria Raimond allí te veo a ti entrenando entusiasta. Me sonrojo al verte ni siquiera te acercas y ya lo hago soy una tímida pero… daré lo mejor de mi.

Esperando sentada en un árbol donde me proporciona una sombra hoy hace calor.. y no se como tu puedes aguantarlo. Suspiro resignada, porque cada vez que quiero decírtelo tartamudeo como Tachimukai (pero mas exageradamente) solo he tenido la oportunidad de hablarte en Yo nunca he.. y a veces siento que debería hablarte aquí y ahora mismo.

-¡Chicos, ya termino el entrenamiento! –Anuncio Endo, todos gritaron en señal de si. Matsuno tomaba su toalla para sacar el sudor que tenia en frente sacándose su gorro disimuladamente escondido.

Sumomo le miraba con cautela escondida, ya que estaba cerca del árbol donde ella estaba. Matsuno se saco su gorro revelando su cabello en coleta como Len Kagamine. Automáticamente la chica se sonrojo fuertemente.

Decido finalmente salir de mi escondite y acercarme a ti, salgo con cautela hasta que finalmente me quedo detrás de tu espalda tan grande que incluso me taparías con un abrazo tuyo. ¡Ay no! De nuevo me sonrojo en pensar en eso y empiezo a temblar.

-¿Sumomo? –Dijo él, se volteo y me miro a mi con esos ojos que tiene sin su gorro. Rayos, se ve tan lindo que empiezo a temblar de nuevo como cuál gelatina.

-S-si –Acá de nuevo con mis tartamudeos, de nuevo pones esa expresión de preocupación tomas tu gorro. Me maldije te veías hermoso sin el, me tomas de la mano y me tomas al estilo princesa-M-Max bájame, puedo caminar –Contesté bastante sonrojada

-No, te llevare a la enfermería –Me contestó con ese tono autoritario, era la primera vez que me hablaba así tanto, que por un momento me sentí apenada, si, apenada de ser tan tímida.

Llegamos a la enfermería y yo todavía seguía sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Sensei. ¿Sensei? –Hablo Max, pues no estaba la enfermera aun sumida en mis pensamientos me acostó en la cama sentí el tacto de las sabanas. Hice un saltito Max se río.

-¿Qué te pasa, aun sigues mal? –Yo negué con la cabeza y me miro extrañado. -¿Entonces porque te sonrojas y tiemblas?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? Max, se disponía a irse en un impulso lo tome de la camisa del equipo y se volteo.

-N-no te vayas… quiero que te quedes –Mencione muy sonrojada mirando hacia otra parte, vi que Max esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que me quede otro rato? –Yo asentí- ¿Qué hacemos?

No sabía que decir, pero esta seria mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento. Cuando iba a decir me interrumpiste.

-Ya se que hacer, cierra los ojos –Seguí tus instrucciones y los cerré, estaba ansiosa de lo que seria ¿Quizás un regalo? No, de seguro no lo es.. sentí algo cálido tu mano en mi cara luego de algo suave, calido como una droga luego de comer chocolate fundido.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente estabas allí tu besándome.

-La verdad es que.. me gustas Sumomo y me preocupa que tiembles –Estaba muy roja que hasta incluso el mismísimo cabello de Nagumo me atacaría.

Reí para luego decir:

-Yo tiemblo, porque estas tú me pones nerviosa y eres solo tú en conclusión: tu me haces sentir de esta manera mi Max. –Tomaste mi mano y lo sellaste en un beso.

"_Quiero besar esos labios tanto que, se desgasten en mi roce con los míos, eres solo mía y esos labios también. Mi Sumomo"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yeaaaah! Un fic dedicatorio para Sumomo. Ando un poco melosa por alguien ¬¬ si hono-chan si lo lees tu eres la provocadora de eso tu y tus… que me hicieron soñar algo y estoy asi. Para rematar escuchaba Platinum Romance de Snow Miku, Kaii Yuki y Miki Furukawa simplemente amo esa canción. <strong>

**Sumomo, si lees esto espero que te guste tanto, tanto que llegaste a soltar un gritito de amorsh~**

**Nos veremos en otro fic.**

**Con cariño**

**Pazita**

**Bye-ni~**


End file.
